


overthinking

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [14]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Amica Whirlstorm, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: an ending for insecurity, previous fic in series
Relationships: Brainstorm & Whirl (Transformers)
Series: TF Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Kudos: 4





	overthinking

**Author's Note:**

> an ending for insecurity, previous fic in series

Whirl hisses to himself and paces. He can’t stop flaring his plating, but there’s no one here to intimidate. He catches himself muttering, doesn’t bother to stop. He’s alone, remember? Ha. Love him- bah, seriously? What  _ bullshit _ . Stormy doesn’t expect him to  _ believe _ that, right? It isn’t fair, either, to say shit like that. Even if he  _ wasn’t _ supposed to believe it- why would Stormy say that? What, it’s funny? Whirl rolls his shoulders, pivots to start another lap. It’s not, though. Not funny at all. A joke, must’ve been, but not funny. That’s all it was. Just a joke. 


End file.
